


how they met

by itsaduckblr



Series: SPACE AU SERIES [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, M/M, Not yet dating, Space AU, first part, introductions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18441761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaduckblr/pseuds/itsaduckblr
Summary: Cole Brookstone's a space fugitive. Jay Walker's a space pirate. Fate has them cross paths.hottchoco's space au from tumblr! cross-posted to here!





	how they met

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Yes, it's me! hottchoco or, some of you may also know me as perii. After some consideration, I decided I will cross-post all my space au fics here and on tumblr! On here, they will be under the 'SPACE AU SERIES' series. Whatever part it says it is usually doesn't matter... but the tags should clear up the fact of whether they're dating or not at the time... anyways, enjoy!

Jay leaned back against his ship, sucking tentatively on a lollipop, the ship currently disguised by a cloaking device to look like a wall. He put a finger to the little communicator inside of his ear, an eye sweeping his surroundings.

 

“Pixal, how we doing?” He asked, making sure to keep his voice low.

 

_ “Security has decreased, but you may want to be cautious of Nya and Kai.” _

 

The space pirate rolled his eye. “Oh, great. Good cop, bad cop. Don’t worry, Pix. I got this,” Jay told her with a confident grin, popping the lollipop back into his mouth and moving with the crowd of people that had just passed by.

 

He looked up as they neared the building. Slipping in and hacking his way through the system would be a breeze, but getting to the priceless artifact alone was going to a little bit of a challenge. Jay used that determination and pinned himself against the side of the building.

 

_ “Jay, watch out!” _ Came Pixal’s voice, loud and sharp, right in his ear.

 

His eye widened when he spotted a drone passing by. Swiftly, Jay dove inside the building through the main entrance, ducking immediately behind a counter.

 

“ _ Crap _ ,” he hissed. “I almost got caught!”

 

_ “Yes. I know that, Jay,”  _ Pixal said with a hint of sarcasm in her voice.  _ “What you are looking for should be, and I believe, located on the fourth floor.” _

 

“Thanks, Pix,” Jay said, peeking out from his hiding spot to look for a way around all the guards. The stairs were right between two robot guards on his left, and the elevator, unguarded on his right.

 

While a voice inside him wanted so badly to take the elevator, he knew the stairs were the obvious, right choice. Now, he only needed a way to take out the guards.

 

Jay looked down at his hands, an idea sparking in his head. “Don’t fail me now,” he whispered at them just before launching himself out of his hiding corner and right in front of the guards. “Hey! You dumb pieces of scrap metal! Come and get me!”

 

As the guards started towards him with their armed weapons, Jay braced his hands in front of him, sparks of lightning flying off the tips of his fingers.

 

_ “Not all of us are dumb, Jay.” _

 

“Sorry,” Jay sheepishly grinned, waving his hands from left to right as the lightning overtook them. With a thump, the droids fell to the ground and Jay shot off for the stairs.

 

He ran, once again holding down on his comm device. “Fourth floor you said?”

 

_ “Yes. But you may want to hurry, sensors indicate that Kai and Nya are almost here.” _

 

Jay muttered a curse under his breath, picking up the pace as he climbed the stairs.

 

_ “They are inside the building.” _

 

“Okay, great to know. Thanks, Pix,” Jay growled, looking up. One more flight of steps to go.

 

Out of nowhere, an explosion sounded the second his foot hit the fourth floor. Jay’s head shot up, looking around for where the sound had came from.

 

“Woah. I definitely was  _ not _ planning to run into you two,” a familiar voice chuckled from down below. Jay gulped. Who were they talking about? “How’s Garmadon?”

 

The smoothness of the unknown voice pulled Jay away from the middle of his heist and he froze, rooted to the spot. Who was that? If he could just take a quick look-

 

_ “Jay, move now!” _ Pixal’s shrill voice commanded, snapping him back into reality.

 

“Right.” Jay stepped forward to the doors, taking apart the password protected box. He quickly moved to disable the security of the treasure and open the doors. “Pixal, who  _ was _ that? I’m sure I’ve heard them before.”

 

The sounds of footsteps from the bottom floor had doubled and Jay began to panic.

 

_ “Judging by what I could pick up and the sound of his voice, I believe that was Cole Brookstone.” _

 

The doors opened and Jay sauntered inside, rubbing his hands together as he looked for his prize. Did she say Cole Brookstone? “Wait a minute.  _ The _ Cole Brookstone?” As in,  _ The _ Cole Brookstone? The most wanted fugitive? The insanely charming thief in which he had a crush on for  _ years _ ?

 

Pixal, knowing Jay’s fondness towards Cole sighed.  _ “Yes. Jay, do not let this distract you.” _

 

“Right, right! Ahah! Bingo!” Jay shouted with excitement, pumping a fist in the air as he neared a single pillar. “The Teapot of Tyrahn!”

 

_ “Great. Now get out of there.” _

 

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t rush me, Pix,” he tucked the teapot into his bag, patting it gently, “This thing’s fragile, yanno?”

 

“Wait, so Cole Brookstone - he’s actually  _ here _ ? In the same building as I am?”

 

He heard a groan.  _ “Jay, can you please focus?” _

 

“I’m sorry! I’m just- wow! This is… this is scary.” He hurried to the stairs from which he came but stopped once he remembered the chaos that was ensuing at the bottom. He quickly ran to the edge of the room, peering out the glass windows. Armed drones had gathered around the building, meaning there was no way Jay could jump out the window either.

 

The pirate swallowed. He framed his hands on either side of his head and forced himself to think of an idea. His heists had usually never gotten  _ this _ bad. He was panicking so much that he couldn’t even  _ think _ .

 

Without another thought, he sprinted for the stairs, riding on only hope at this point forward.

 

_ “Jay, watch out!” _ Pixal warned all but too late.

 

And within a split second, Jay ran into Cole, stumbling backwards into the wall. His fingers clutched the satchel tightly as he pinched the bridge between his eyes, groaning.

 

He hadn’t actually realized he had run into Cole until he looked up, face disgruntled.

 

Cole got a glimpse of the teapot in his bag and he gasped. Throwing his hand forward, he bluntly stated, “Give me the Teapot.”

 

Jay blinked, taking a moment to register Cole’s words.

 

He fought the urge to hand the teapot over to him. There he was. His crush standing directly in front of him and in the middle of a heist, demanding that he hand over the one item Jay was after. Jay mentally laughed. This was not the way he had planned on meet Cole. And no way was he going to stand here and argue with him.

 

“What? No way, dude! It’s mine!”

 

The fugitive’s image relaxed and he lowered his arm, placing it on his hip. A smirk wove its way up his face and he met Jay’s eyes. Jay tried not to melt on the spot.

 

“No one’s ever stood up to me before,” he started, causing Jay’s shoulders to jolt, “Means you’re a special one, mm…”

 

“Jay Walker,” he answered without thinking. At this point, he was sure Pixal was trying desperately to reach him, but Jay was too distracted by what was in front of him to acknowledge Pixal’s presence. 

 

“-Jay Walker. I like you…” he laughed and Jay melted. Even in person his laugh sounded so, so, hypnotizing. “You know for a thief, you’re really, quite, adorable,” Cole tossed out smoothly, flashing him a smile. Jay flushed. Cole noticed this and smirked wider.

 

Before he knew it, Jay was was trapped between Cole and the wall. They were so close.

 

“Embarrassed? Or flattered?” Cole’s voice was like music to his ears. Jay was helpless.

 

The whole while, one of Cole’s hands was inching its way to teapot. The small hint of movement down below caught his attention and he yelped, pushing Cole away and holding the bag close to him.

 

He cursed at himself for falling into that trap. For years, he had studied all of Cole’s techniques. Just then had Cole tried to charm his way out of their little predicament. And Jay fell for it.  _ Of course _ he fell for it.

 

“I can’t believe I almost  _ fell _ for that!” Jay shouted a little too loudly, pointing an accusing finger at Cole. “You’re not getting this teapot!”

 

“Worth a shot, Jay Walker,” Cole said with a cocky grin, slipping into a fighting stance. “Fighting back now?”

 

Jay’s eye grew wide and he threw his hands up, rendering him defenseless. “Hey, hey, hey! Okay, well… we’re on the same side here, aren’t we?” Cole raised a brow. “You want the teapot? Well I’ve got a  _ ship _ . If you can help me get out of here then, maybe we can help each other out.”

 

“Me? Help you?” Cole scoffed, “I work alone, in case you hadn’t realized.”

 

“Maybe you could change that,” Jay said with a shrug, suddenly hearing footsteps.

 

Cole turned his head to where Jay had his eye on. They were both thinking the same thing.

 

Nya and Kai were on their way up with drones to assist them on either side of them. Neither Cole nor Jay would stand a shot against them alone.

 

Eyes flickering back to the space pirate, Cole nodded. “Alright, Walker.”

  
  



End file.
